


Sweets

by Hinawadidntdie4this



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, it wasnt this time..., its always Victor getting comforted but what if....., soft and gentle, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this
Summary: Henry has a bad day. Luckily, Victor has a heart for romance (and a hand for baking.)





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> its self indulgent fluff time y'all, enjoy.

The sun is beginning its descent into the west, orange light thrown onto the far wall of a kitchen in a small, one-bedroom apartment through an open window. Victor dusts the flour off his pants, despite knowing that he’s just going to change them in a few minutes. The oven dings behind him and he jumps slightly, turning and stooping to open the small door and remove the baked goods completed within. He’d gotten the text from Henry just a scarce few hours ago that simply read “bad day.” Naturally, Victor had jumped on the opportunity to be the one spoiling his usually over affectionate boyfriend. 

He smiles down at his creations a little, a lock of mousy hair falling into his face as he does so. Looking at the clock and removing the apron that was hastily tied onto his body near the beginning of his baking streak, Victor disappears into his and Henry’s shared bedroom and comes back out in more comfortable evening wear. He closes the blinds so that only stripes of light come in through the slats and sets roses he’d gotten earlier on their dining room table. He just manages to finish cleaning up when he hears the door handle jiggle and the lock click, flipping on the radio before having a seat on their couch.

He sees Henry pause in the doorway for a solid moment before slowly entering, looking first at the sweets and flowers laid out on the table, and then over at Victor. Dropping his things by the door and removing his coat, he makes a beeline for Victor and smothers him, taking him up in his arms and burying his nose into his smaller companion’s hair. “God, Victor…” he mumbles quietly. “Y’really didn’t have to do all this for me, I know you’re busy.” His words are met with a shush from Victor and a hand tangled in his hair. “Of course I did! You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you?” Victor replies, pulling back to take Henry’s face in his hands and noting how tired those usually bright and lively eyes looked. “You should try some of the sweets and get changed. I’ll be here waiting for you, yeah?”

Henry returns to the room and afterwards gets a plate for the two of them to share, wrapping himself in the blanket offered to him and curling into Victor’s side. For the rest of the evening they laid like that, Henry ranting about his day and Victor making the occasional joke to see Henry laugh until the sun set and they had to retire back to their room to rest. In each other’s arms like that, no harm could come to them or ever would.

 


End file.
